


blonde and brunette

by 600ml



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600ml/pseuds/600ml
Summary: There's a bit of a pattern in the hair colors of women in movies.





	

“Why are every single one of these movies centered a couple where one woman has blonde hair and the other brown?” Barbara complained, flipping through the movie titles on the screen. A lot of them they had watched before. A lot of them were also bad. There were plenty of better movies they could be looking at, but it was nice to settle down and watch a movie where the women fell in love with each other when they were women in love with each other.

“Babe, I have some bad news,” Mariel said, pulling Barbara further into her lap. “Have you ever looked at us before?”

Barbara looked up at Mariel and frowned. “No.”

“Yes.”

“How could we have let this happen? Why did no one tell me before?”

“It’s happened, and you can’t stop it. We’re the brunette/blonde movie couple.”

“I need to dye my hair,” Barbara decided, starting to get up like she even had the hair dye to do it right now, but Mariel tugged her back down.

“You’re not going to dye your hair just because we look like a movie cover.”

“What are you going to do to stop me?” Barbara asked, to which Mariel pulled her into a kiss. That was certainly a way to do it. She pulled away after a few moments. “This isn’t going to make me forget.”

It did, however, make her forget about picking a movie and watching it, and Mariel thought she’d forgotten about the hair dying until three days later when she came out of the bathroom with purple hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to call this one "how short can a fic be before i can no longer justify posting it"


End file.
